


The Wedding Planner

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco plans weddings; he plans one for Ginny and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/)**enablelove** , who asked for the prompt of _H/D, marriage_. I think I missed the mark, just a bit. A little more to the right would have done it. =]

Draco sat at one of the comfortable armchairs, right in front of the small fireplace that he'd had installed to create a more comfortable atmosphere in his office; he gave a tight smile to the flame-haired witch seated in the opposite armchair. His secretary was still standing at the door, already having shown his potential new client in. She gave him a pitying look, but Draco simply nodded curtly at her and she closed the door. His staff was far too nosy. He blamed it all on Pansy's encouragement; she seemed to gossip more than do work. At least she was good for entertainment.

"This is nice," Ginny Weasley said now, gazing around. "Really nice, Malfoy."

"Thank you," Draco said with all the grace his mother had taught him and flicked his wand, watching the tea service appear on a small round table between them. "Tea?"

"Oh, yes, please." She took the small teacup and admired the dragonfly fired on its side. "Oh, this is lovely."

"Hmm." Draco sipped his tea slowly. "Now, how may I help you?"

Ginny sipped her tea and gave him a glowing smile. Ah, the smile of a bride-to-be.

"My wedding," she said in muted excitement. "I want you and your company to plan it."

"Of course," Draco replied, and took another sip. "But you are aware of my fees?"

She gave him another glowing smile, apparently choosing not be offended, and pulled a slip of parchment out of her purse, handing it over to him. "Harry gave me this," she said and Draco took it slowly, his heart thumping in his chest. "It will give you and I access to a special Gringott's account of his, for any fees and purchases. I told him that I could afford it as well, or at least help out, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. Said he'd pay for it all." She grinned at him and Draco hoped that his answering smile wasn't as much of a grimace as it felt. Harry Potter was finally getting married. Draco had wondered how long he was going to wait. The last time they had seen each other, Harry's eyes were blazing and unrelenting.

"I'll wait," he had sworn, with all the drama only a Gryffindor could muster. Draco had been dressing slowly, his body still trembling from the pleasure Harry had inflicted on him; he had kept his eyes on the buttons on his white shirt, not looking at Harry's lean body wrapped in soft sheets. "No matter how long it takes for you to make up your blasted mind, I'll wait."

Apparently, Harry's patience had run out. Now, Ginny Weasley was smiling softly across from him.

"I don't want anything lavish," she was saying, her eyes bright. "I want it to be small, and cosy. Even though I've already sent out messages to the people we'd like as guests, I'm not very good at arranging musicians, or colours or flowers--"

"Which is why you've come to me." Draco forcibly pushed all his thoughts on Harry away. It was all for the best, probably. He and Harry had argued almost as much as they had made love. They never seemed to be on the same page about most things. He turned to a long table and swept his wand at it; swatches of cloth and stacks of Wizarding photos appeared, examples of his previous work. "Good. Let's get to planning, shall we?"

* * *

Draco mentally checked off his lists as he strode quickly down Diagon Alley, holding onto his umbrella-charm tightly, lest the wind take it away. Ginny had been frantic that the rain would continue until Saturday, but he had assured her that the forecast had been favourable for the weekend. Besides, with so much wizards around, they could easily put up a good-weather charm, keep the rain away from the reception.

He walked briskly up into the tiny public hall tucked at the end of a small lane, pushing the door open to the sound of laughter. Oh, they were at rehearsal. He shook the water from his invisible umbrella, and felt it dissipate from his grip. He didn't know why he liked casting that funny, childish charm, instead of using a typical personal ward; actually, he _did_ know. He and Harry used to like walking in the rain together, arm in arm under a Muggle umbrella. It was one of the most comforting memories he had.

Stepping out of the small vestibule and into the main hall, he saw that the pews had already been set up and he nodded in satisfaction to note that his assistants had already started with the decorations. At the other end of the hall, a lovely bower had been constructed, looking rustic and comfortable. The whole hall had been done in a forest theme, the magical depictions of large old trees on the walls appearing realistic as they moved in a non-existent breeze.

He breathed slowly, watching Harry stand under the bower with a beaming Ginny, clasping both her hands in his as the Ministry official rattled off their lines in practice. He took a seat, firmly convincing himself that he was feeling tired, and not devastated at the image before him.

Harry was purposefully flubbing his lines and laughed as Ginny smacked him on the arm. The rest of the wedding party laughed as well and Harry looked around mischievously at them, catching sight of Draco at the back. His eyes widened and he bent to whisper something in Ginny's ear, then ambled away from her, approaching Draco with a slight smile.

"Hello," he said. Draco nodded, watching him carefully; he couldn't trust himself to speak. Harry looked around, obviously feeling awkward. "You've done a fantastic job. And from what I've seen in my account balance, you haven't sent me completely bankrupt in the process."

"Miss Weasley has very conservative tastes," Draco told him in a low drawl. "If it was up to me, I'd drain your account to the last Knut."

Harry laughed at this, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched almost unwillingly; he had loved making Harry laugh. It had been one of those things that seemed to come easily to him.

"Well," Harry said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Like I said, great work. I hope to see you at the wedding?"

Draco set his face into a professional mask. "Of course, Harry. I need to make sure that everything runs smoothly."

Harry nodded, his eyes gleaming. "That's great. I'll see you then, yeah? Oh! Ginny's pretty absent-minded when it comes to these things, I bet she didn't give you an official invite, right?"

"I don't need one. As I've said, I _have_ to be there," Draco said in faint surprise, and then made a wry face. "And usually I plan the invitations as well, but Miss Weasley had sent them out before she came to me, so I was told. As any bride, she was simply excited. I think it was... _entertaining_ to work in the short time-frame she allowed me."

Harry grinned and then fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a folded card. "Well. Here's one, special for you. I'd like that you be at the reception as my personal guest, at the very least. No working, your assistants look capable enough... just as _my_ guest."

He gave Draco a long, burning stare as Draco carefully took the card from his hand. He almost didn't open it, but with Harry watching him so closely, he felt he had to.

He blinked rapidly when he read the names on the invitation. At the same time, Dean Thomas rushed in out of the rain, casting a quick drying spell on his robes even as he ran along the center aisle. Dean clapped Harry on the shoulder as he passed.

"Thanks, mate, I'll take over from here," he said with a laugh, racing towards Ginny and standing under the bower with her. Ginny grinned up at him, and Thomas kissed her right on her smile.

"Next time, don't be late!" Harry yelled at him. "We nearly married each other out of impatience." He turned and looked Draco, tilting his head at Draco's confused expression. "What?"

"I assumed--" Draco cleared his throat. "I thought you were getting married. That it was _your_ wedding."

" _My_ wedding?!" Harry looked incredulous. "No, it's my gift to Ginny. Blasted expensive gift, but it's worth it. Why would you think so? You... you know about me." His eyes were soft as he gazed at Draco. "I said I'd wait for you."

"I didn't think you would," Draco admitted, looking away from that gaze. He took a slow breath and then turned to Harry with a hopeful smile. "But... I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" Harry gazed at him, his smile growing wide. He inclined his head to the group of people now waiting on him. "I have to go back to rehearsal... but dinner? Tonight? We can talk."

"Of course," Draco said smoothly, and barely refrained from throwing his hands in the air and whooping as Harry walked away. One of his assistants came out of the vestibule with a basket of flowers hanging over her arm. She caught sight of his warm expression and gave him a long, knowing look. "Off to work, Lisa," he snapped, but her grin was massive as she sat beside him and began to arrange posies, humming softly. Knowing Lisa, his entire office would know tomorrow about what happened here in the hall.

Bloody staff.

_fin_


End file.
